Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-87.115.132.181-20121205140936
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MEGA CLEAROUT! I have an abundance of cards to trade and sell for the cards below: I will trade anything I have for these ultras + 70+ mix; Hera, Deity of Love or PM Dragon Massacre Knight or PM Black Flame Caller Knight Flaming Werewolf + Any other fire ultras other than '''Gynoid, Blizzard Conjurer and Awakening Grim Reaper ' ' '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; ' ' Succubus Twin Blazena x2 or PM Gatekeeper of Flame or PM Aditi, Dragon Master x2 or PM Icene, Icy Pillar Prince x2 or PM ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Dark Knight Dragon x2 (10 ed/pp each) Menthe, Celestial Beauty (10 ed/pp) Typhon the Immeasurable x2 (7 ed/pp each) - Collectible Enervation Ouranos x2 (7 ed/pp each) – Collectible Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x2 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper x6 (3 ed/pp each) Jurik Apparition x2 (2 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan' '''x5 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos x5 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Wyvern x5 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x10 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Ares, God of War x2 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos (2 ed/pp) Sand Fortress Watchman x3 (1 ed/pp each) Timber Dragon x3 (1 ed/pp each) Nemean Lion (1 ed/pp) Great Griffon (1 ed/pp) Graveyard Dullahan (1 ed/pp) Nemus the Guardian (1 ed/pp) Blood Hunter Orc (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water;' Nike, Goddess of Triumph x2 (15 ed/pp each) - UR Outraged Skeleton King x2 (15 ed/pp each) - Collectible Four-Armed Muirdris x4 (10 ed/pp each) Aegaeon, Truth Defiler x2 (7 ed/pp each) - Collectible Ghoulish Barbarian x2 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Demon Giant of Terror (4 ed/pp) Four-Armed Alpine Titan (3 ed/pp) Star Reader x2 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x11 (3 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Gargoyle x8 (3 ed/pp each) Silent Mermaid x3 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x6 (3 ed/pp each) Artemis the Chaste (3 ed/pp) Elegant Naga Raja x5 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x9 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula (2 ed/pp) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Demeter, Deity of Sacred Law x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x8 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x2 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x7 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre x5 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x7 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan x5 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla x3 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander (1 ed/pp) Rampaging Ceto x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' Atar, Tyrannical Darklord (32 ed/pp) Flameseer Apophis (18 ed/pp) Desert Salamander' '''x3 (9 ed/pp each)' ' Fatespeaker Bifrons x2 (4 ed/pp each) - Collectible Herolord Verethragna x4 (4 ed/pp each) Deus Ex Machina x2 (4 ed/pp each) Deranged Nightmare x3 (3 ed/pp each) Hermes, Anointed Emissary (2 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist (2 ed/pp) Nova Summoner x3 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x3 (2 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir x2 (2 ed/pp each) Quarantined Kanassa (2 ed/pp) Netherlord King x4 (2 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x4 (2 ed/pp each) King Dragon x3 (2 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x3 (1 ed/pp each) Great Sage Sun Wukong x2 (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want.' I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good. + I prefer pp if at all possible but that’s if it’s ok with you! :D